


Start

by Rui_Shirohana_0318



Series: The Beginning of their Forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shirohana_0318/pseuds/Rui_Shirohana_0318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has been having a bad day and he wants Iwaizumi to take him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

Oikawa Tooru's day had been very hectic. He was busy with leading his team and preparing for entrance exams. He had been so stressed out for the past week that he feels like his brain is about to explode.

"Arghhh!!! I can't take this anymore!" He screamed while storming out of the school's gym.

"What's all that yelling about, Shittykawa?" Asked Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chaaaannnn.....I want a break from school. Will you take me on a date?" Asked Tooru while holding onto Iwaizumi's arm with a big pout.

"You know our exams are coming soon. We need to focus on studying if we want to study in a good university." Said Iwaizumi while ruffling his hand on his omega's hair.

"But Iwa-chan, I feel so stressed. Can't we go on a date at least for a day? I just need to relax a little just to relieve some stress. Said Tooru while staring at Iwaizumi with his puppy dog eyes.

*sigh*

"Fine...you win. Let's watch a movie this Sunday. After all, we haven't been spending time with each other. We haven't even had sex since your last  
heat. And I'm feeling kinda pent up.

Oikawa froze at the mention of the word sex. His cheeks suddenly turned red. He was shocked and embarrassed to hear his Alpha say it so vulgarly.  
It's true that they haven't spent a lot of time together being in different classes was enough to limit their interaction.  
Their last intimate time together was 3 weeks ago. Since then, they haven't even talked much. The only times they got together was going to school, during practice and going home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback:

Even though they were walking home together, Iwaizumi would keep silent. Eyes focused in his books. Oikawa would just silently hold his hand while walking to the direction of their houses. Their only exchange of words was "see you tomorrow." And Oikawa was left in front of his house. 

Even though their houses were beside each other, Oikawa felt like they were worlds apart. Oikawa wanted to complain about the distance between them but can't since his mate was busy studying. After all Iwaizumi was aiming to attend a prestigious medical school. It was his dream to become a doctor, to help the people on need and to make his parents proud.

"I hope Iwa-chan passes his exam." Wished Oikawa, as he looked to the window of his beloved's eyes still focused on his books.  
Their time together will get shorter and shorter since they'll be going to different universities. When Oikawa was hit with the sudden realization, his face turned blue.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tooru? Are you all right? You don't look so good." Asked Iwaizumi, eyes filled with worry for his mate.

Oikawa flashed his fake smile. "I'm fine Iwa-chan! My stomach just hurt a little. Maybe I'm just hungry. I know...why don't we get something to eat.  
Come on!!" Said Tooru, hiding his worry.

Iwaizumi knew something was bothering Tooru but he didn't want to push him any further for the sake of avoiding a fight.

"Fine, let's go. I'll treat you today." Said Iwaizumi.

"Yyeeaayyy!!! I love you Iwa-chan!!" Screamed Tooru.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut it. You're making a scene." Said Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan!, you big meanie!!" Oikawa pouted.

"Love you too, Shittykawa." Said Iwaizumi as he kissed Oikawa's lips shutting him up.

"They spent the night walking on the streets, hands tenderly holding and eyes looking lovingly at each other while getting lost on their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! *\\(^o^)/*


End file.
